<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those late nights by Drakaina_amore64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260528">Those late nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakaina_amore64/pseuds/Drakaina_amore64'>Drakaina_amore64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakaina_amore64/pseuds/Drakaina_amore64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hookfang leaves for the Hidden World, Snotlout finds himself drowning his sorrows every night and is accompanied by Tuffnut who is looking to do the same. The two make a tradition of meeting at the Meade Hall after they've finished their duties, until one day Tuffnut stands him up, leading to a rather interesting conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snotlout Jorgenson/Tuffnut Thorston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those late nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/gifts">CosMoe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to my friend Cosmoe, who has become a close friend of mine. I hope you like this :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snotlout tried not to appear eager as he hurried along the snowy path towards the newly built Meade Hall, the place where he found himself every single day since its completion. And it wasn’t just because of the amazing food and drinks on offer, it was also where his drinking companion would be waiting for him. Ever since the dragons had gone to the Hidden World, Snotlout and the others had struggled without their presence, especially since they had become a big part of their lives for the last six years. But most of them had found ways to manage in the arms of one another. Hiccup and Astrid of course comforted one another with the loss of Toothless and Stormfly and Fishlegs and Ruffnut had become closer with the loss of Meatlug and Barf, leaving Snotlout and Tuffnut to mourn their dragons alone. Which is exactly how Snotlout ended up at the Meade Hall as soon as he had finished his duties for the day to drown his sorrows. </p><p>He always wished that he had a significant other who would hold him through the lonely nights but even now, there was no one that he had been even remotely interested in. That was until Tuffnut had started joining him at the Meade Hall, even staying late until eventually they both got made to go home by the vikings who ran the place. Tuffnut was also feeling downhearted because not only had he lost his dragon, he had also lost the constant presence of his twin sister, who now spent a lot of her time with Fishlegs. This led them to bond over their mugs of meade, talking about anything and everything just to keep their minds off how lonely they both were. Within a few weeks, it became a tradition to meet there after their duties, and often Snotlout would be the first there and have the mugs of meade ready while waiting for Tuffnut to arrive. </p><p>Even though Snotlout tried to tell himself that he wasn’t romantically interested in Tuffnut, it was getting harder for him to deny it. All those late nights drinking together had shown Snotlout that Tuffnut was a lot more than the destructive, masochistic viking that he had known him as, while growing up. He was funny, daring and also a lot smarter than what everyone gave him credit for. In fact, Snotlout was starting to think that perhaps Tuffnut acted dumb on purpose, just so he didn’t have to do any important work, allowing him to goof off and have fun instead.  </p><p>Snotlout entered the Meade Hall, nodding at Hiccup and Astrid as they exited, hand in hand to go back to their hut. He walked over to their usual spot, quickly ordering the mugs of meade and waited patiently, as he did every day. Almost half an hour passed and there was still no sign of Tuffnut. Snotlout started to fidget, he started to become worried that maybe Tuffnut wasn’t coming, that maybe he had found someone else. Anxiety began to set in and Snotlout couldn’t help but stand up to see if Tuffnut was somewhere outside, stuck among the crowd that was leaving after dinner. He saw nothing and slumped back down in his seat, becoming rather frustrated. He had been looking forward to their drinking date all day and now it appeared as though he wasn’t even going to turn up. <em> I’ll give him twenty more minutes </em>, Snotlout thought angrily, tapping his fingers on the table. </p><p>Twenty minutes came and went, leaving Snotlout feeling more dejected than ever. He had already drunk both mugs of meade and slapped down his payment before getting up and trudging out of the Meade Hall, not even caring about the cold, icy wind pelting his face. The sounds of laughter and joy sounded from the huts he walked past, making him feel even more alone than ever. He came to his hut and threw the door open, feeling satisfied at how it banged against the wall before he slammed it shut. There wasn’t much else for him to do except sleep so he pulled off his boots and went up to the bedroom, stripping his clothes down to his undergarments so he could seek the comfort of his bed. He breathed a contented sigh and snuggled back under the furs, eyes closing as the day’s events finally caught up with him. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep considering how hurt and anxious he was, but tiredness won the battle, dragging him into a deep sleep.</p><p><em> Thud...Thud. </em> Snotlout jumped awake at the sound of something hitting the windows of his hut, making him frown in confusion as he turned to look at the closed shutters. <em> Thud </em>, another one hit the shutters and Snotlout swore as he got out of bed to inspect the noise. He threw open the shutters, ready to yell at whoever was throwing something at his hut when he locked eyes with Tuffnut, who was peering up at him. </p><p>“Tuffnut? What the hell are you <em> doing </em>?” he asked him in exasperation. Tuffnut dropped the stone he was holding, letting it fall into the snow as he looked up at him sheepishly. </p><p>“I- uh, wanted to come and say sorry for earlier, I didn’t mean to stand you up,” Tuffnut told him, moving closer to the open window. Snotlout crossed his arms and looked at him with  both eyebrows raised, waiting for more of an explanation. But Tuffnut didn’t give him one, instead he stood awkwardly in the snow and didn’t say anything. </p><p>“Was there a particular reason you stood me up?” Snotlout ended up asking after a minute of silence, trying to keep his expression neutral. Tuffnut blinked and then shook his head, making Snotlout feel even more hurt and angry. Snotlout balled his hands into fists, trying to block out the feelings. “Great, so you just decided not to show up even though we have been doing this for over a few moons now!” Again Tuffnut just shrugged and blinked. Snotlout made a noise of frustration and went to close the shutters on the window only to have Tuffnut yank them back open. </p><p>“Look, I...I can’t explain why I didn’t turn up...or maybe I could...but you have to promise just to listen before you say anything.” </p><p>Snotlout thought about it for a moment and then nodded, curiosity getting the better of him even though he was still angry. Tuffnut took a deep breath and then hoisted himself up the side of the hut, climbing until he reached the ledge and dragged himself into the open window so that he ended up standing next to Snotlout, inside of the room. “You know that I have a front door, right?” he told him, irritably. </p><p>“Yeah, but the window was already open so why not.” </p><p>Snotlout snorted and then folded his arms again, waiting for him to finally elaborate on why he didn’t turn up earlier. It was clear that Tuffnut was nervous, he was more fidgety than usual and for once, he didn’t seem to know what to say. Snotlout had no choice but to wait patiently as Tuffnut paced the room, having some sort of private debate with himself in his head. It began to make Snotlout feel anxious, was he trying to tell him that they couldn’t hang out anymore? Had he found a significant other? He wasn’t sure which would be more painful, the thought of never being able to be around Tuffnut or the thought of him being with someone else romantically when Snotlout so desperately wanted to be that person. </p><p>Before he could decide, Tuffnut ceased his pacing and stood in front of him, wringing his hands nervously. “I didn’t turn up today, because I was scared of what I might say or do.” </p><p>Snotlout frowned, trying to decipher exactly what that meant. His confusion must have been obvious because Tuffnut grunted and threw his hands up, resuming the pacing around the small bedroom. “No, that’s not what I meant to say, I - “ </p><p>“I’m in love with you,” Snotlout blurted out, causing Tuffnut to instantly freeze, his mouth falling open in shock. Even Snotlout was shocked with himself, he wasn’t usually one to be so upfront about his feelings, especially romantic feelings. But now it was out in the open and there was no going back. </p><p>Tuffnut’s blue eyes focused on him carefully, as though he was waiting for him to yell ‘Loki’d’, Snotlout just shrugged, a look of desperation starting to seep through his poker face. What if he didn’t reciprocate his feelings? What if he had misjudged the situation and just ruined their friendship? His heart raced, as he waited for Tuffnut to react, or at least stop standing there and gaping at him like he was currently doing. </p><p>“Do you mean it?” Tuffnut finally asked, blue eyes searching Snotlout’s own. Snotlout nodded, tearing his gaze away as he prepared himself for rejection. But the rejection never came, instead a pale hand reached out, gesturing for him to take it. He placed his hand in his, letting Tuffnut pull him closer until their lips met in a tentative but soft kiss. They separated, looking into each other’s eyes to see the same fiery desire. </p><p>Snotlout gripped onto his tunic, pulling him back towards him, their lips connecting and sliding together in a frenzied kiss. He traced Tuffnut’s bottom lip with his tongue, causing the taller man to moan in response as he arched against him. Before Snotlout could register what was happening, Tuffnut was pushing him over towards his bed until he fell flat on his back in the pile of furs. He attempted to sit up but Tuffnut was already straddling him, mouth attaching to his neck while his hand pulled at his thick brown locks. The needy whine that escaped his mouth only seemed to spur Tuffnut on as his teeth scraped over his collarbone, sucking at the skin there. Snotlout’s cock was twitching impatiently in his undergarments, begging for attention. He could feel Tuffnut’s own erection against his stomach, the heat of it still noticeable despite the clothing that still separated them. </p><p>“This needs to come off,” Tuffnut demanded, giving Snotlout’s undergarments a tug with his free hand. Snotlout raised his ass up so Tuffnut could tug the worn fabric down his legs, finally freeing his cock from its confinements. He began to feel rather self conscious about being so exposed but when Tuffnut grasped his length in a firm, but gentle grasp, those feelings quickly vanished. Tuffnut began to stroke his hard length, looking down at it like it was the tastiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. The sight alone almost made Snotlout cum but he wanted this to last, so he willed himself to hold on as Tuffnut took him into his mouth, sucking vigorously for a few moments before coming off with a resounding <em> pop.  </em></p><p>“I - I need you,” Snotlout whimpered, clutching at his dreads in desperation. Tuffnut looked up at him, still stroking his length as he considered what the words implied. </p><p>“You need me? You have me?” he retorted, giving a few licks to his glans. Snotlout whined in response, desperately trying to find the words to explain just what he wanted. </p><p>“I want to be - uh <em> fuck, </em>inside of you,” he gasped while thrusting into his mouth. Tuffnut hummed in response, and released him, a look of eagerness lighting up his face. </p><p>“Let’s do it then,” he replied, getting up off the bed to tug off his clothes. Snotlout couldn’t help but stare at the thin, wiry body in front of him, his eyes roaming over the exposed skin that he had never seen before. His cock was longer than his, although slightly narrower in girth. It made a wave of heat wash over Snotlout as he stood up to find oil to use as lubricant. Luckily, he kept some under his bed, and quickly uncorked the bottle to pour some into his palm. He slid it over his length, ensuring it was well coated and gestured for Tuffnut to lie on the bed. He complied eagerly, lying on his back with his legs spread, giving Snotlout a fair view of the tight, circular muscle that he would soon be entering. Snotlout poured some more oil onto his fingers and pressed them against his rim, slowly entering to loosen them. Tuffnut hummed as his fingers brushed against his prostate, a hand coming to grasp his own cock to stroke it carefully. </p><p>Once satisfied that he was well relaxed, Snotlout grasped his length and slowly pushed it into his hole, gasping at the force that tried to expel him. “Uh, so hot...so tight!” he managed to say through clenched teeth. Tuffnut seemed to feel the same way as he bit a lip between his teeth and stroked his cock even faster. Snotlout continued to push his way in, mind completely blank as his cock was literally strangled by the hot, velvety cavern of his ass. “Not...not going to last long!” he grunted as he slowly began to thrust. Tuffnut muttered something in response, but Snotlout couldn’t comprehend anything other than pleasure and kept thrusting until his balls tightened and he slumped forwards, spilling his seed into the depths of his ass. </p><p>As Snotlout slowly drifted down from his high, he became aware that Tuffnut was almost on the edge himself. He withdrew from the clutches of his ass and reached up to pinch his hardened nipples, earning a needy whine to escape from Tuffnut’s mouth. “Bite them, please,” he panted, arching up in invitation. Snotlout didn’t hesitate and bent down to take a nipple into his mouth, nipping at it with his teeth and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Tuffnut mewled, stroking himself even harder and Snotlout reached out to cover his hand with his own, holding it tightly as it began to pulse with the oncoming orgasm. His seed flew everywhere in multiple spurts while Snotlout pressed his lips against his, swallowing the moans while coaxing him back down until he lay boneless and panting. </p><p>“That good?” Snotlout asked nervously, and Tuffnut nodded vigorously.</p><p>“Oh it was, wait can we do it again, like right now?”</p><p>Snotlout huffed a laugh and grabbed the furs to cover them both, “maybe later on, but for now, we should get some sleep.” Tuffnut made a disappointed sound but moved in close to him, grabbing an arm to wrap it around himself. </p><p>“I really need to pee,” Tuffnut murmured after a while. </p><p>“Go then,” Snotlout replied with a yawn. </p><p>“Nah, can’t be bothered, I’ll make it wait until later.”</p><p>Snotlout snorted and laced his fingers through his, feeling content as they both drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a while, he didn’t feel so alone and the emotion that he thought he would never feel again, now filled every inch of him. Happiness.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>